


Free fall

by VNVdarkangel



Series: Scenes we didn't see [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: what happened when Dia closed the school gates in season 1 episode 9?
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: Scenes we didn't see [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437964
Kudos: 14





	Free fall

Free fall. 

That was it. She was in free fall. 

An abyss had opened beneath her, no end in sight, the heavens had opened up too. Drops, rivers, oceans that had lingered on the edge had fallen in, seemingly never stopping, pouring down the shaft long ago had been hollowed out in her heart. 

She was in free fall. 

Liquid kept pouring from above or was it a river of rain? 

But she held on. She hoped that she would stop falling at some point, that there would be an end. She hoped, she would be saved. That the emptiness would be filled with warmth. That she wouldn’t be alone in a room filled with people anymore. That she wouldn’t be in the room to begin with. That, maybe then, she’d be free. 

For that, and for the sake of her feelings, she held on. 

* * *

Free fall. 

She was in free fall. 

She’d taken one step and that step had had no surface to stand on, so she fell. 

There was a river, or was it an ocean, that accompanied her, slowly running from her, down towards the bottom. 

But she held on. She hoped that she would stop falling, that there would be an end. She hoped, she would be saved. That the emptiness would be filled with warmth. That she wouldn’t be alone with only the waters for company. That, even if the waters stayed, she wouldn’t be alone. 

For her feelings and that desire, she held on. 

* * *

She was still in free fall. 

But she wasn’t alone anymore. 

Even though it still rained from above, there was warmth, a sense of… belonging, a sense of being where she should be. She felt safe. Here, she would never have to be afraid again, here she could belong, here she could be… free. Where the hurt would only be a memory. 

Even as the waters thundered from above and around her, she held on, unwilling to let go, unwilling for it to be a dream. 

* * *

She was still in free fall. 

But she wasn’t alone anymore. 

The ocean was still with her, but she felt a warmth near her heart. A warmth that slowly shone away the only company she’d known for years, replacing it with an incandescent source of warmth. A warmth she needed and wanted to protect. Not just for its’ own sake, but for her own too. She wanted to burn away the pain, only remembering it for how she didn’t want to feel ever again. 

* * *

She was no longer falling. 

The waters she was swimming in were warm. She felt safe, unafraid to face a truth she had to bring to the surface. A point she needed to make, hoping against hope that the dagger would not appear, would not cut her, would not kill her. 

She had to do this; it was that simple. 

* * *

She was no longer falling. 

A warm ocean surrounded her. She wanted to keep it safe, to let it know what she felt. But could the pain and the cold just be washed away after having lingered so long? Or would it rise up like the Kraken and swallow her and let her suffer for past deeds. 

She had to bring out of the water; to the surface. 

* * *

The girls stood still, arms embracing each other like long lost friends finally found. 

The crying had stopped, replaced by occasional snivels. The held on to each other, the blonde’s head resting on the other girl’s chest, afraid that if they let go, it would have been for nothing, that it would not have been real, that they would lose each other again. 

The blonde spoke first. 

“Kanan, I… there is something I need to tell you.” 

She lifted her hear so she was face to face with the diver, they both adjusted their hold respectively, afraid to let go. 

“I meant what I said earlier. I care about you… a lot. I…”, she felt nervous, at the verge of panic. Was she doing the right thing? But it needed to be said, to be set out there. If she didn’t do this, she would regret it forever. Now was the moment, when they were exposed to each other, no miss direction, no jokes, all out in the open. 

She looked up into those violet eyes she loved, tinted slightly red with the occasional tear still escaping. She leapt. 

“Kanan, I… love you.” 

* * *

Kanan had heard about this, about _the moment_ that set up the rest of the events to follow. She was here, now in _this_ moment. It was no longer a question of the paths she could choose, there was no choice, just one way forward existed. But did she dare? She had heard what Mari had said, but her mind still reeled from it. 

_Mari... loves me_ , she thought as she tried not to panic. _But how do I feel? Do I love her? Or more to the point... do I love her like that._

The answer was so obvious she began to wonder why doubt had entered her mind. 

_I do._

_Very much._

Mari was gazing straight at her and all she could do was to look right back into those big caring, sometimes mischievous, chartreuse eyes. Kanan saw Mari’s lip twitch as it tried to contain a sob. Mari was wrestling for control of her emotions. 

“Kanan...?”, Mari’s voice boomed in Kanan’s ears. 

Kanan opened her mouth to speak but Mari quickly put a finger to her lips to stop her. 

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same. I needed you to know bella.”, Mari smiled her warm smile, removed her finger and started to lower her head to rest it on Kanan’s chest again. 

Kanan could see the hurt that Mari tried to hide, the rejection she felt she had received, she couldn’t let it end like this, not when she felt the same. She sprang into action; her right hand moved like lightning, gently tilting the blonde’s head upwards while Kanan tilter her’s to meet Mari’s. She managed to see Mari’s expression of surprise just before their lips met. Once. Twice. By the third, they stayed like this, arms again wrapping the other close, not wanting to let go. 

* * *

Free fall. 

They were in free fall. 

There was no abyss of sorrow or regret, no deep chasm of despair. Just the light breeze of wind in the sunny sky. There was no end to which to fall but also no sky above that ended. They hung suspended, floating with the clouds, filling all the places where dark thoughts and feelings had lived with light. _Their light_. 

* * *

Kanan slowly separated from Mari to look at her. The girl in front of her had changed, from feisty, stubborn Mari to wonderful, soft Mari. _Her_ Mari. 

“Mari...?”, she hesitated, judging the other girl'reaction before continuing, “You might already know this now, considering what I just did... but... I love you too.” 

Mari smiled. It was a simple smile for a simple message. 

Kanan pleaded: 

“Please don’t leave me ever again.” 

“Never, from now on, we walk together.” 

* * *

They were no longer in free fall. 

They could go where they wanted. They had each other. That would be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the dub version of the conversation and Maris mode of speech since it makes it a bit easier and I can switch languages on the fly.


End file.
